Ai ga Yobu hou e
by Shiori Mayonaka no Yume
Summary: This is my oneshot list with kagome as leading lady. the name of the story is Towards the Direction Love is Calling. i thought it would fit. i hope you enjoy it!
1. Riku

Hello this is my first collection of one-shots with kagome! I will except request but not all of them will be used. Only because there might be a pairing that i don't know. Like kagome/ any with Saiyuki. The first pairing was requested by Sorry Charlie, my dear friend who has helped me with a LOT of things so here you go Charlie!!! oh and it will be a songfic.

Title: Trouble Sleeping (don't say that i'm falling in love)

Pairing: Kagome/Riku

Summary: Riku meets kagome again and ever since then he couldn't stop thinking about her.

warnings: i do no welcome flames. if you assholed flamers need something to do then harshly judge other peoples work when you have no work posted on the site or don't get as many reviewers like my "trashy'" fic then please go get laid. i will not be merciful on any p.m's sent back to said authors. Sorry to those who do kindly review and felt offended by my harshness. guest appearance by sesshomaru of inuyasha. i do not won kh2 or inuyasha!

'thinking'

"talking"

_flash back_

_**Song**_

Credit to: Sorry Charlie for encouraging me to right my own series of one-shots, and Corrine Bailey Rae; because i got the idea for this story while listening to the song trouble sleeping.

Riku couldn't help but smile, even if it was a small one. Everyone else were out on a mission for Merlin and cid, but that was not on his mind. He was laying on a hammock in the middle of the night, rocking slightly. he couldn't sleep anyway. He met the most wonderful girl in all the worlds he's ever been to.

**It's late and I'm feeling so tired **

**Having trouble sleeping **

**This constant compromise **

**Between thinking and breathing **

She was kind to all people and animals unless they pissed her off that is. He could drown in her deep blue eyes for all eternity if he had that chance. 'what am i thinking. she's just kairi's friend. she means nothing to me.' but he couldn't help but think about her.

it all started when they headed back home after the fight with xemnas:

_Sora and kairi and riku headed straight to the beach after settling in. they've been gone from the island for so long that it took awhile for them to get used to everything. "Hey you three over there! come over here ya!" they heard wakka yell. they ran over to him and the other's and gasped. "It's you! what happened to you!" kairi cried out. the girl smiled and hugged kairi, laughing. "well, the family decided to move back to the island" sora cleared his throat to gain some attention. "kairi, who is this?" he asked. riku nodding to the question._

_kairi and the others started at the two incredulously. "you two aren't serious are you?" when all she got was silence kairi sighed. "you dumb boys! this is kagome! remember when we first started hanging out? the girl who was almost always sick so she had to move here?" Then it hit them like a ton of bricks. THAT was kagome? kagome higurashi, the sick girl and to everyone on the island, except kagome, riku's first crush._

**Could it be I'm suffering **

**Because I'll never give in **

**Won't say that I'm falling in love **

**Tell me I don't see myself **

**Couldn't I blame something else **

**Don't say I'm falling in love **

Even though he hated to admit it. kagome grew to be very pretty. She used to have short hair like kairi but now it reached to her lower back. She was shorter than sora when they met her. her once slightly (but not sickly) pale skin was now slightly tanned. her semi-dull blue eyes were full of life and shinned brightly in the sun like a jewel, and call it cliched but she looked like angel. ever since then she would join them on missions and help around Merlin's.

**Some kind of therapy **

**Is all I need **

**Please believe me **

**Some instant remedy **

**That can cure me completely **

Everyone liked her. Even cloud started to warm up to her a little much to tifa's annoyance. Yes, she was something else. The longer they were together the more he couldn't help but think about her. She was in his thoughts and dreams contently. he fought with his conscious almost every single day and it was irritating. He refused to acknowledge his suppressed feelings for her. No matter what he would try to fight the battle he was losing with his emotions. until HE showed up.

_everyone was working hard on the new gummi ship when they heard a loud squeal. they raced up the stairs to see some guy swinging kagome around, laughing. "who do you think that is?" sora whispered to yufie who shrugged. riku was shaking with furry. he watched as the two spun around and around. Finally when they stopped kagome turned to see everyone staring at her. "hey guys! i would like you to meet sesshomaru! he is one of my friends from school when i moved away."_

**Could it be I'm suffering **

**Because I'll never give in **

**Won't say that I'm falling in love **

**Tell me I don't see myself **

**Couldn't I blame something else **

'I hated him.' riku thought smirking. everyday those two where together. and everyday riku got angrier. the way he hugged her, or kissed her on the cheek whenever he left to do the same when he returned. it seems everyone, other than kagome and him himself, knew he had feelings for kagome. finally after many days of watching riku suffering, sora and the others coached him into asking kagome out.

It worked in many ways.

_Riku walked up to kagome, who was typing away at cid's computer. "um kagome...would you like to go with me to the fireworks festival tomorrow?" kagome smiled brightly up at him and nodded. "i would love to!" and they stood there smiling like idiots. _

**Don't say I'm falling in love **

That was the first time he seen her smile directly at him. She used to smile like that all the time. even when in the hospital. sesshomaru also finally talked to him.

"_i don't know what you think of me nor do i really care. if you hurt my imouto in anyway i will kill you. understand?"_

Did he love kagome higurashi? did he want to spend the rest of his life and possibly more with her.

It wasn't until the festival that he came up with the answer to his hearts questions.

_everyone was at the festival. adorned kimonos the girls ran around picking up food and playing games, and dragging the reluctant guys around. finally it was time to for the fireworks. as soon as they went off the crowd ooh'd and awed but riku was watching kagome. her eyes were lit up in sheer delight, her mouth was slightly agape, her lips pulled back into a small smile. _

_Yes. he wanted kagome higurashi more than he wanted anything in his life. he would be damned if anyone had her first._

Then he finally learned something.

kagome was in love with him. the whole time he'd been fighting himself about whether or not he liked her she already knew that she liked him. Even more so everyone

**Cause I've been there before **

**It's not enough **

**So nobody say it **

**Don't even say it **

**I got my eyes shut **

"_Riku, will you share a Papou fruit with me?" _

When he heard her say that all doubts where erased from his mind, all doubts gone. That was also when he and kagome shared their first kiss.

**Whoa, no **

**Whoa, no, no, no **

Then a few years later. He decided to ask her for her hand in marriage. She immediately said yes, tears running down her flushed cheeks. Their reception was held on the beach of their home island. everyone was there to wish them well. Kagome looked so radiant in her white dress. Almost the way she looked when she first arrived. Angelic.

Now, three years later they laid together in a hammock on the little island away from destiny island where riku and sora fought for the last time before everything started. Riku hugged her closer to him making sure not to crush her. kagome giggled, "reminiscing?" Riku chuckled "No. more like elaborating,"

kagome looked up at him curiously. "don't look at me like that. I was just remembering how everything just led up to this. kagome frowned. "do you have any regrets?" riku was silent for a minute. "yeah i do." kagome shifted slightly as if to get up. "i regret that i took so long to realize my feeling for you." there was another pause of silence before kagome startes singging softly.

"**Could it be I'm suffering because I'll never give in, won't say that I'm falling in love" **riku smiled and rubbed her growing belly. He really loved kagome, and nothing would making him think otherwise.

**Tell me I don't see myself **

**Couldn't I blame something else **

**Don't say I'm falling in love **

'nothing'

**Don't say that I'm falling in love **

**Don't say that I'm falling in love **

**Don't say that I'm falling in love **

**Don't say that I'm falling in love **

**WELP! ****That was my first installment. get those request in! hope you liked it Charlie.**


	2. Axel

**Ai ga Yobu e**

**Chapter 2: No need for a heart**

**Pairing: Kagome/Axel**

**Warings: none. just don't flame and review.**

**He killed her.**

**the one person who actually loved him. the only female friend he ever had. **

**Died because of him.**

**it all started of at twilight town.**

_**Axel was serching around twilight town for roxas. no matter how many times he looked it was almost like he was never there. just as he was getting ready to quit and head back to the organization he heard a soft melody coming from the beach. Curious, axxel followed the voice until it lead him to the owner. long raven hair, blue eyes, red lips and a angelic face. he grabbed at the area his heart should be. he felt a throbbing there and it almost hurt.**_

_**"who are you?"**_

_**axel turned to see her looking right at him. "i'm axel. remeber that." she giggled and patted the ground next to her. when he sat down she told him her name.**_

_**"your so silly. My name is..."**_

**'kagome.' he could never forget the day he met her. it was the second closest thing to a friend he ever had since roxas. They met at that beach many times. The same spot, same time. He would watch her emotions flare everytime but he never seen her look sad or angry.**

**Until one day...**

_**"Axel...i really like you. i mean more than a friend. do you like me?"**_

**He didn't know how to answer so he stayed silent. He watched her ge up and as she walked away she said...**

_**"Axel, if the question was so hard you should have said no." **_

_**axel panicked. **_

_**"kagome, it's not like that it's beacuse i have no heart." kagome walked up to him and slapped him ."Are you so blind. Can you reall not see that you do not need a heart to love. I watched you laugh and get mad. And how sad you looked when your friend look. Now you say that you need a heart to do those things? Well your wrong. Love doesn't come from the heart. It comes from within. Your spirit, your mind. if you couldn't love me then at least you could have let me love you. Good-bye." And she ran off in tears.**_

**After that he never seen her again. she stopped coming to the beach. everytime he heard a song he would follow it hoping to find her but it was all in vain.**

**About a week later everyone in town was dressed in black. He followed the people, wondering here they were going. "poor girl," he heard some whisper. up ahead a woman was crying and a young boy kept calling for his sister. As he neared the front shock filled his whole being. up a head was a white coffin and next to it was a picture of kagome. "How?" he asked. **

**A old man turned towards him and shook his head. "Kagome was the light of our district. She was a bright child. One day she came back crying and ran inside her house. We heard from her mom that she stopped eating. She just cried and cried. other's said she died from starvation but we know that she had her heart broken." the old man stopped talking there.**

**Axel picked up a fallen flower a placed it her coffin. her last words echoing in his mind; **_**" If you couldn't love me then at least you could have let me love you"**_

**Axel left the grave site. A new realization in his mind. 'If a heart can be broken then i'd rather not have one at all. Maybe being a nobody isn't so bad.' He opened a corridor of darkness, looked at twilight town once more and left. Never to return again.**


	3. Edward Elric

Ai ga Yobu e

Chapter 3

Title: Am I Not Real?

Pairing: Kagome/ Ed

Summary: Just a little drabble i thought of while on the train while listening to "eternity" from X-2 and 'broken wings" from trinity blood.

He meet her in a Coffee Shop.

Another one of Dante's Homunculi's.

Except she had her real name and it was Kagome.

_**It was another normal day in Central. Well as normal as it should be. Ed decided to get a cup of coffee. 'It's not like i'm getting any taller.' He thought bitterly. As he entered the Cafe he immedietly noticed the familar black dress that the female homunculi wear. Stomping over to her, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him to be greeted by shocking blue eyes. "Can I help you Edward?" She asked him. Glaring, he pointed over to a empty booth at the back of the cafe and sighing she got up and followed. "What the Hell are you doing here! You homunculi aren't wanted here!" but all she did was smile.**_

She was the weirdest one he ever met. She wasn't like all the other's. She actually looked like her normal self. While at the cafe she showed him a picture of herself. he was "enlightened" on the subject of homunculis by her that will stay in his mind forever.

_**"You have to understand Ed. You go around calling homunculus freaks, monsters, creatures, non- human. However you never, EVER, seen to understand that homunculus are born simply because some devastated person tries to bring back the dead. Then when everything goes horribly wrong, you try destroy what ever it was that you brought back not knowing how much pain said person has to go throught when you call their soul from the spirit realm. You are so confused right know aren't you? Ed, to get to the gate the soul has to leave hell or heaven. if your pullling the soul from hell everything runs smoothly. Pull one from heaven and you..." "Damn the soul?" Ed whispered. Kagome nodded. **_

_**"In reality you who has called us back to this hell on earth are the monsters. It's beacuse of people like you that cause a **_**transmutation of life**_** to be unsuccessful. Yes it's called the **_**transmutation of life**_**. not a **_**human transmutation**_**. A **_**human transmutaion **_**is when you place a soul into an object like what you did for your brother Al." kagome said sipping her latte. **_

_**"Whenever a **_**transmutaion of life **_**fails the soul has two options. it can tear it self from the body and go to hell or live as an homunculi."**_

_**"That's why I am hoping to find the **_**Philosopher's stone**_**. To restore Me and Al's bodies." Kagome looked at him with a twisted face.**_

_**"Ed...Are you stupid. There is no such thing as a **_**Philosopher's stone**_**."**_

Of Course Ed had to diagree with her. He's seen it made. His father made one.

_**" Ed, your so called "**_**Philosopher's Stone" **_**is nothing but a stone filled with pent up alchemic engery as well as ingredients chemically reacting with the ph of the red water, which is a posionous toxin mind you." Ed stared at her in shock. "So you mean..." "no stone will make your bodies the way it used to be." Ed jumped up and slammed his hands on the table, "You Liar!" he yelled. "i've seen the **_**Philosopher's stones **_**power. I saw it heal people!..." "BUT did you ever check on those people who are healed by a **_**Alchemist Stone**_**? THEY DIED ED." **_

_**Ed sat down in disbelief. **_**"Alchemist Stone?"**_** ed said. kagome nodded. " What about equivalent exchange?" kagome laughed. "your kidding right? the concept of one getting what's coming to them is all it is. Equvialent Exchange is a bunch of bull shit. You, Al and your mother were a loving family. Never did wrong, loved each other dearly. She then dies. You try to bring her back but instead what do you get? a blob with your mother's soul and some of Al's, No Leg and a almost gone forever brother if your didn't sacrifice your leg. Now tell me. WHERE in that whole sentence does that seem like an equivalent exchange?"**_

She had a point.

_**"You've met Envy haven't you?" "What about him?" "Aren't you going to help him. He is your brother after all." Ed looked down at the table in disgust. "SEE! That look on your face. That's the face you people give us poor souls when you hear our new names."Poor Envy. Son of The Man and The Woman of time. Died of mercury poisoning. Brought back to life and forced to eat the Devil Fruit, or your **_**Red Stones **_**as i believe you call them. **_**Red Stone's **_**are made of blood infused with sulfur, mercury, a damned soul and of course an alchemic charge."**_

Envy was his brother? That clicked in after awhile.

_**"You mean you never knew?" She said innocently.**_

Witch. Then he questioned how she died.

_**"I was Born in a City Called Tokyo in Japan. I was fifteen years old. I fell down a well on the shrine grounds where i lived with my mother, grandfather and brother Souta. I was transported to the fedual era..." **_

So she told him. She was the reincarnation of a prietess who fell in love with a half demon and was also killed by one. How she fell in love with the same demon. how half of her soul was taken, her companions, her enemies and the **Jewel of Four Souls** which reminded him of the **Philosopher's Stone** but was just as cursed...but then finally she answered his question.

She was killed by the same half demon she fel, in love with. Once the Jewel was fixed he went into his demon rage mode when kagome said she was going home and killed her, her friends, and after telling her family about her death that he caused he killed himself. on her shirne grounds. but how did she know all of that?

_**" I still have my miko powers but now they are dark miko powers. iIcan never return to heaven either. I will be forced to live in limbo..." she trailed of thoughtfully.**_

_**"I gained the power of sight. not the sense the power. I can see a person's past, present and future. Dead or alive."**_

So who brought her back? He was troubled by that question and so he asked her.

_**"Who brought me back? Simple. Remember my quack of grandfather whose spells never worked.?" Ed nodded. "Well it seems not all of his spells didn't work." she said finshing her latte. "Man, I love vanilla latte's." "You aren't saying that..." **_

_**"Correct. My grandfather reserected me and killed my mother and brother in the process. You see the power of a **_**transmutation of life **_**requires one little thing... To reserect a dead person you need souls. and who beter than your reletives. My mother and brother along with my grandfaher's souls were used. when I awoke, the whole living room was a bloody mess."**_

She learned by looking through her grandfather's memories that she looked like a monster with her face on it and when the soul of her mother were ripped from their bodies she looked more like herself. Then the gate appered and all went black.

_**"I have to go now." She stood up to leave. "We homunculi are human. We are able to love, to cry, to hate, to be angry. it's those who use the **_**Devil's Incantation **_**that become inhuman."**_

_**"Do I not deserve to love?" She said cupping his cheek in her hands. He blushed and looked away. "Tell Al that Buyo says hi."**_

_**And she left.**_

They met up many times afteer that. Then one day she said to him,

_**"Ed, if I die I want you to some how locate the gate and through them in. maybe i can reach heaven from there." Ed looked at her and asked, "What's heaven like?" Kagome shook her head. "I can't tell the living that. However I can tell you that there are no angels playing harps up there."**_

He laughed it off but he should have taken it very seriously.

Kagome was killed by Dante. Her Ashes were in a Urn already by Sloth.

Ed cried for days. he was angry because she came out of no were a crushed all his dreams, yet did it with compassion.

"What would you like to drink sir?" Ed snapped out of his thought's when her heard the waiter speak.

"I think I'll have the Vanilla Latte." He said smiling.

"Aren't You Cute! However you have to be 16 to have caffine." The waiter said and Ed attacked him. "WHO ARE YOU ALL CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD'NT EVEN SEE IF THE STOOD ON A STACK OF PHONE BOOKS!!!!"

OWARI

sorry if there are errors but my mom keepes restarting the damn computer and now the microsft thing isn't working and so i have no spell checker. I have to Use the Word pad to write my stories and that's why they are so short.the next installment...against my better judgment is kagome/inuyasha


	4. Hidan

HELLO AGAIN!!!

Here is the kagome/hidan paring, kagome is kool has been asking cough bugging cough me to write so here you go! It maybe a little angsty but other than that everything should be fine afterwards. This is also my longest yet.

Title: The Final Cut is the Deepest.

Pairing: Kagome/Hidan

Warnings: Angst. No flames. Flash backs will be in italics. Oh and this will have slight lime or lemony goodness. It's my sort off first time so please be gentle on the reviews!

Kagome looked in to the eyes of her restless lover. All good things come to an end. For her, her end was the ultimate betrayal. No matter how many times kagome tried to erase the dark memories of her past IN the past, it just seemed to constantly come back to her. NO matter what. It started towards the beginning of the final battle with Naraku.

_The Battle was to beginning. Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and some new offspring of his were to go against, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo (much to her annoyance), Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame. "Today is the day you die Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled charging towards him, then unleashing the Wind Scar. Kagura used her Dance of the Dead to protect Naraku from Inuyasha's attack. "Kukuku, Inuyasha, I have a proposition to make with you and your little group." Naraku said half way through the battle. "Not interested!" he yelled. "Even if it meant bringing Kikyo back to life?" Inuyasha faltered there. "All I want is the miko Kagome. Give her to me and I will take away the monks wind tunnel, restore the taijiya's brother to her and even revive the kit's parents. Just give me kagome tonight._

Kagome sighed as he felt a hand travel along her thigh. Yes. She even heard the bastard Naraku make the deal. Never actually thinking that Inuyasha would do something like that, Kagome sent an arrow straight at Naraku, purifying him to ash. Only to discover that it was another puppet. Later that night, while kagome was supposed to be sleeping she heard Inuyasha telling them about Naraku's plan and was sad to hear that they all agreed to it. Except for Shippo, who did not know of the plans at all. So the next day, Naraku came and swiped up kagome leaving a trail of miasma behind.

Life after that has been nothing but a living hell. Naraku did nothing but brutishly train her to death and tortured her until she was no longer the spitfire she used to be. He even took the one thing she could never regain back. That rat bastard robbed her of her virginity, multiple times at that. Corrupted her mind and heart, twisted all her thought's and beliefs. Until she finally cracked under the forced pressure. Her once happy and carefree brown eyes were now a deep haunting shade of blue/grey.

However, after awhile she began to enjoy Naraku's punishment. The pain felt good to her, she reveled in the twisted way her body reacted. Punches, stabs, slaps, forced entries on his part; all of which she thoroughly enjoyed.

Finally, after he began to bore her, Kagome killed him and took the jewel. She gave Kagura her heart and Kanna her emotions. After going home in the middle of the night to get all her stuff and telling her family in a note that she was killed in inuyasha's chicken scratch kanji, she destroyed the well for good. Kagura and Kanna became her true and loyal friend unlike the bastards that deserted her. They followed her any and everywhere. Later one, they ran in to Sesshomaru

"_Inuyasha's wench." Kagome up from her screen on her Ipod to see Sesshomaru glaring down at her. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Where is my half breed of a brother and your pathetic group?" he asked. Kagome looked back down at her Ipod screen, ignoring him. After awhile, well after feeling Sesshomaru's pissed aura, she told him, "We split ties. In fact, I'll make a pact with you; I'll give you the tetsuigia, if and only if you train me." Sesshomaru looked at her with a cold, yet skeptical, look. "You know I cannot touch the sword."_

_Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm a miko. I can purify it stupid"_

Kagome bit back a moan when her assailant started kissing her around the neck. After the deal was sealed Sesshomaru began to train her. After another month or so Kagome, Kagura, Kanna and Sesshomaru went after Inuyasha.

_The gang was slowly walking towards the out skirts of the northern lands when Kikyo tensed up suddenly. "What's wrong Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her. Meanwhile in the back Shippo walked in silence. Ever since Kagome was abducted by Naraku, he's been moping around. Ever time one of them tried to touch him he'd snap at them. He just followed along. The last time he spoke to them was when he yelled at Kikyo who tried to cuddle him when he cried._

_Sango and Miroku, Although happy with the results, were still ashamed of themselves. They sold their little sister figure out and it's been bothering them since. "Inuyasha, I sense the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha looked skeptically at Kikyo. "Don' t you mean shard?" "No, she meant jewel." Everyone looked up in shock as kagome walked up to them. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Reincarnation, I thought Naraku would have killed you by now." Kikyo said in slight panic. There was something of with Kagome's aura. It was still pure but there was a twist of malice swirling around with it. "Shippo, you look a mess. Come here." Shippo ran over to kagome and jumped into her arms._

"_No hard feelings right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome whispered something to shippo and he ran off. "Come out, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru." When they entered the clearing everyone readied there weapons. "Why the hell are they here!" Kagome shook her head in pity. "Inuyasha, I am not here to make peace. I'm here to kill you; and Sango, and Miroku, and even Kouga, Ayame, and last but not least Kikyo." They all gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha barked out. "Why are you siding with my brother?" Kagome started laughing. "Why?" She asked sarcastically,  
"Was it Sesshomaru who sold me out to Naraku? Was it Sesshomaru who sent me to a bastard who raped me and abused me? I don't think so." _

_Everyone once again gasped. "That bastard touched you! I'll kill him." Kagome shooked her head in astonishment, almost in utter disbelief. How stupid can Inuyasha really be? "First off, he only touched me because you let him and secondly, you can not kill what is already dead." "There's no fucking way you beat Naraku all by yourself. That's something…" "What? Something that Kikyo would have done? Yeah, sure; if she could beat him alone then why do you always have to save her? Or why is it that this bitch is always getting hurt and running to you. She's been using you the whole time. Are you that blind." Kagome all but yelled, yet cutting him off. "Kagome-chan…" Sango whispered walking over to her._

_Kagome shot a blast of her powers at her and it missed narrowly. At first their faces were blank until it dawned on them. Kagome was going to kill them all. "Oh no, this wasn't supposed to happen." Sango whispered. Kagome drew her sword and rushed at Sango but Inuyasha intervened. "You will all die today. Kagura, Kanna take care of the Houshi and the Taijiya. Sesshomaru, we fight Kikyo and inuyasha._

That was the longest moment ever. Kagura killed Sango and Kanna captured Miroku's soul. She shot Kikyo down with one of her, still magically pure, arrow. Inuyasha, who was now pissed, lunged for kagome but he missed narrowly and Sesshomaru struck him down with his Dragon Strike. 'After the battle I gave Sesshomaru the new and improved testsuiga but he still couldn't call upon its powers, collected Shippo who passed out from exhaustion, and destroyed the mirror that held Miroku's soul in to tiny little pieces.' She recalled.

Then, magically a portal appeared out of no where and she ended up in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but a huge forest covered the entire area. Until someone came jumping out from the bushes.

"_Who are you and what are you doing on the base." A voice said from behind them. _

_They turned around and busted out in laughter. "Hello jaws, can I help you?" kagome asked. "Tobi, get over here! Get over here." Next thing you know a masked figure appeared wearing the same type of cloak like Shark face. "Tobi's a good boy?" the figure asked questioningly. Kagome looked curiously at the two of them before making there way inside the flat building she assumed to be a hide out. Shark face charged at Kagome with his sword drawn but before it could even connect with Kagome; she blasted him in the stomach with some of her powers, sending him flying through one off the walls._

"_What the fuck just happened?" a gruff voice shouted from inside. _

Kagome slapped away the hand that was roughly massaging her breast. "Don't be like that." A male's voice bit out. 'That's when I met him.'

"_Who the hell are you?" a voice asked from behind her. Kagome gasped and quickly drew her sword and stabbed it through his heart. 'When did he appear behind me? I didn't even sense his presence.' Expecting him to collapse to the ground dead, she turned around to finish off the other two. "Hey." Kagome turned around to find the man gone. "You forgot something." and as soon as she heard that her own sword was now sticking out of her throat. There field was silent. Kagura and Kanna looked on in horror. Shippo covered his eyes with his tiny hands. The male's smirked in victory until they heard kagome say, "Don't stop there. Please do it again." Surprised, Shark Face nearly passed out. "What the hell. She's as crazy as you are Hidan."_

Hidan; that was his name: Silver hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight, piercing eyes, and a rigid, yet lean body structure. And that's when she learned something. She had obvious addiction to boys with silver hair. First Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru, and now hidan? She needed help. Still, kagome was confused. Her blade was not just infused with her miko ki; but also demonic jyaki. So even if he wasn't a demon he would have been killed just by the jyaki by it's self. Her aggressor hungrily captured her lips and undid the obi to her kimono. It wasn't long until Penin, The leader of the Akatsuki, asked her, Kanna and Kagura to join.

"_I've seen what you are able to do. Would you like to join?" Kagome rolled her eyes, but secretly she was considering the proposition. She had nowhere else to go anyway. She was stuck in a new world, even thought she hated her old one; she knew nobody and had nothing else better to do. "Fine. But my son stay's with me."_

_Later on after their meeting kagome and Kagura walked around the base. "Look! A garden!" kagome pointed out suddenly and ran off. Kagura stared after her in wonder. After killing her so called friends, leaving her family and tortured by Naraku she can still smile and get excited over simplistic things such as a garden. Kagome smiled as she plucked a Daisy from the lush grass. "Kagome-san, can you help Tobi make dinner." Kagura looked up to see that weird ninja ask her mistress. 'Wait mistress?' she looked back at Kagome's smiling face and nodded. _

_Kagome was excited. She always wanted to cook again. Ever since she killed inuyasha and destroyed the well, she's only been cooking for Kanna, Kagura and her self. So she gave Tobi a break and she prepared a feast. "Damn it! Did you need to cook so much!?! Do you know how expensive that food was!?" kagome jumped and turned to see a weirder than Tobi dude behind her. "Shut the fuck and eat you cheap bastard." "Oh screw off you damn emo cutter."_

"_Silence!" Penin barked, shutting the two up. Kagome sat down next to a cute blond and Tobi. "Please introduce yourselves." Penin directed towards the other members. "My name is Deidara, un!" the cute blond said. "My name is Tobi, and I am a good boy." Then from across from her the guy from before spoke, "I am Kakuzu." she then turned to shark face. "Kisame." Then the black haired guy with Kagura's eyes, "Itachi,", then the dude with a Muppet on his lap, "Sasori." "And I am Penin the leader. Two of out member's our out on a mission right now. _

_Kagome nodded. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Kagome, This is Kagura, Kanna and my son shippo, who if I should find crying or hurt, I will kill you." She said smiling. "Oh and I am a Masochist and a Sadist." "Where are you from?" Deidara asked. "She came through a portal. Janshin delivered her here." Kagome, Kagura and Kanna burst into peels of laughter._

And that's how the first dinner went. Kagome giggled as the man kissed around her breast. Ah yes, fond memories. They even considered her bipolar after that comment. She also learned three things about the man of her nightmares at same night. One thing was that he was a Psycho, and the other was that he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. Oh and he was immortal. The psycho part occurred when she accidentally (okay not so accidentally) sliced his stomach open with her sword while training. He proceeded to chase her around the base with his scythe. She discovered the last realization when she ran in on one of his rituals.

_Kagome was walking around the Akatsuki base when she heard muffled chanting coming from one of the rooms. Silently entering the room she gasped. Blood was all over the walls, and in the very center of the room was a sliced up, shirtless Hidan. Kagome started to pant heavily. It started to remind her of Naraku all over again. "Do you worship Janshin?" Kagome snorted and moved into the center of the room. "Hello no. I'm a miko remember? Shinto religion. However…" she drawled of a bit to wipe her fingers in the blood and licked them clean. "You are one weird bitch." He grunted. "You know you want me. And this rate we will be seeing each other for another thousand years."_

And he proceeded to tell her about his God. She never told anyone what happened that night or why she said what she said, except to Hidan. Because of the damn jewel, she has no choice but to guard it forever, and ever and…on top of that they had wild, bloody sex in that room. 'Hey, I'm not fast or anything but I have to live somehow'. And it felt good. This man; he has nothing on hidan. Absouletly nothing. He doesn't grip me like he does, he doesn't bite my lips or pull my hair like he does and top all of that off; he had no experience. For then on they'd do rituals together, slaughter people because of tension between them, and then they'd go right back into his room and relieve that tension.

Kagome couldn't have been happier. Even thought Naraku put her through so much, even though she had to abandon her family in the modern era well as well as kill her second family in the Feudal Era, she still found that slight happiness. And yes, even thought she was aware that love was something Hidan probably couldn't comprehend; she still cared for him.

Well except for his cursing. She'd have to teach him about when to curse and when not to curse after her mission. Her current mission was to seduce info on the whereabouts of the nine-tailed fox through none other than Orochimaru. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he has a permanent smile on his face, she could swear that he was gay. "Time for some fun." He hissed gleefully. 'Yeah sure, but for who though? And how long does he think I'm going to lay here with a copy of himself.' Getting ready to prepare herself for an unwelcomed entry, she shut her eyes tightly. But nothing happened. Except, she felt really warm. She opened her eye to see the copies head on the floor and blood splattered all over the wall and herself. "So it was a Body Swap Substitution Jutsu." Kagome mumbled. "It must have been that four-eyed assistant." Hidan said wiping off his hands. "Did you have to kill him like that? I did love this kimono. Kakuzu got it for me and know he will be on my ass about since it cost a lot of money!" she yelled at him. Hidan stared at her blankly. "What is there something on my face?" She asked. He still didn't speak. "Hidan, what's wrong!?" she yelled walking up to him.

When she got closer to him he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him and smirked down at her with a perverted yet wicked look. "Oh no, not here! Hidan there's a head looking dead at us. Pun not intended." She added. He shrugged and pulled her close to him and kissed.

'I'll open my heart on more time. And if he breaks it….well he can share the same fate as inuyasha did.' She thought smirking into his lips. 'Or I can always decapitate him and scatter his body parts to across this world.' "What ever you're thinking about, you might as well stop." Hidan growled yanking her hair causing her to moan. "Do you even know what I was thinking about?" She bit out slowly. "Ways to kill me?" he asked. "Wrong! Your not Itachi nor Sasori so stop feigning intelligence."

Kagome leaned deeper into him and snuggled into his chest. Hard. "Okay fine. Let's go back to the base, and from there we'll see what you get. Kay?" she didn't even let him answer before she teleported back to the base. Hidan stood there for a good while before it hit him. "Hey! Get back her damn it!" and he ran off after her.

_**OWARI!**_

Okay so that was my hidan/kagome fic. If u are confused then tell me. I've been put on new meds so if there are any errors, typos, and then let me know. Kay!

Get ur request in! Next is….Kagome/Hitsuguya from bleach!


	5. Sesshomaru

Shiori: Hello everyone

Shiori: Hello everyone! It's the most wonderful time of the year again and what better way to celebrate it then a lovely Christmas fic hmm? I dedicate this fic to all my lovely friends on this site such as: KYN, Sorry Charlie, and the list goes on. also i decided to add this to ai ga yobu e so hey. new chapter soon!

Title: My favorite Holiday

Paring: Kagome/Sesshomaru

Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru try to enjoy there first Christmas together in the feudal era.

Things you need to know: kagome is not going to be a demon in this fic, but…never mind it will be explained in the fic.

Song: All I want for Christmas by Mariah Carey

My Favorite Holiday

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru through her veil, it was Halloween and she was getting married. The two decided to have there honeymoon a month early in her time so they can have there reception later in the year. Kagome smiled when he grasped her hand and grinned at her. Yes, extremely uncharacteristic of him, but he's been a lot more open since the defeat of Naraku.

The final battle with Naraku ended with only a little bit of casualties.

_FLASHBACK_

Kagome strung an arrow in her bow and shot at a demon that was getting ready to strike Sango. Her aim was true and the demon disintegrated, a shard falling to the ground. "Sango, above you!" Miroku yelled. Sango moved in time to deflect Kagura's _Dance of Blades _attack. Kagome strung another arrow and shot and pinned Hakudoshi to the God tree. Inuyasha was fighting off Naraku and Kikyo was fighting Kanna. Kikyo willingly joined the group and in return she taught kagome how to hone her Miko powers. Although there were tense moments between the two they became friends.

Sesshomaru was hacking down demons one by one and kagome couldn't help but watch him. His name really did fit him well. He was able to slaughter many and still look regal and retain his gracefulness through out any battle.

Kagome shook of the building sensation that clutched at her stomach and fixed her gaze on Hakudoshi as he tried to mount Entei. She shot him in the leg with a non charged arrow and charged at him. He jumped into the air but kagome threw out the chain Sango gave her and pulled him down to the ground. Hakudoshi looked up at her wearily. She was weak, and had a soft spot for children; there was no way that she would kill him.

Kagome placed a hand on his chest and pumped her powers into him causing him to shake violently and then disintegrate. Seeing as his previous master was killed, Entei walked over to her and nuzzled her.

Kagome mounted him and he took off to the air. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her and pull her off. She looked behind him and saw Naraku grinning at her. He licked her collar bone and she shuddered in disgust. "Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha and Kouga shout. "Let her go!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome looked at Kikyo who inclined her head a little. Naraku shot a tentacle through her stomach and she screamed. Sesshomaru turned sharply and charged at Naraku. Kagome was surprised to she his eyes flashing red. Naraku threw her body down to the ground and before she hit it she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her. Kagome blushed and gripped at the hole in her side.

Naraku began to laugh with that nauseating he does. When he suddenly stopped short and twitched slightly; "Naraku, you will die today! For all the pain you caused for many people, to the hurt you inflicted to the death of the innocent." Kagome said stinging another arrow. "What did you do to me wench." He hissed. Kagome was going to speak but Kikyo cut her off. "For a demon you are by far the most unknowledgeable. The blood of a miko can purify, paralyze or cause a demon to burn from the inside out."

Naraku roared and hurled another tentacle at kagome. "You will not touch her." Sesshomaru said slicing away the tentacle and using the dragon strike on him. Inuyasha then unleashed the backlash wave and kagome and Kikyo shot there arrows.

Naraku let lose a horrible cry before disintegrating and his ashes blowing away in the wind. The jewel floated towards Kagome and the other jewel shard can together and reconstructed itself to its true form. The jewel flashed and a slim figure appeared in an ancient warrior outfit. "Kagome, my beloved reincarnation;

Kagome froze and looked up at her. "Yes, my reincarnation. Not Kikyo's. After she burned herself with the jewel she immediately skipped the process of having a reincarnation. However, the jewel needed a new host and with the help of the other spirits you were born. You have faced many hardships and trails and yet you have gotten through them all, and unlike me, you where able to overcome a hardship that I was able to, which was to accept the love of a demon. Please make your wish and free us from our prison, I grow weary of the never ending fight with my lover and wish to be laid to rest with him."

Kagome smiled and clasped the jewel in her hands and boldly declared, "Midoriko, I wish that the spirits of the jewel would be released and that all the innocent people who where killed or slain over the jewel would be revived." Midoriko smiled and jewel grew bright pink before exploding in to little glass shards. Soon other figures appeared and one grabbed Midoriko's hand. "Kagome, now that the jewel has been complete the jewel is now purified.

"However, the jewel is not gone. You will forever be its guardian and the jewel will remain with you. As you are its greatest protector your life span of you and friend have been increased. And again however, you must mate to a demon in order to retain the pure balance within the jewel." And she vanished. As soon as she did the fragments of the jewel slowly entered her flesh and the raw power of it caused kagome to scream and collapse.

_END FLACH BACK_

This leads up to the current events. It was Christmas Eve and she was horny. Kagome paused the Portable DVD player she bought and left her and Sesshomaru's quarters. They have been married for two months and he hasn't touched her since their honeymoon. No, scratch that, every time they got ready to have sex, they were always interrupted by something. Mainly, it had to do with Sesshomaru and his mountains of paperwork he had from other borders of the world. Kagome sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shake of the vivid images of there honeymoon out of her head.

After the battle with Naraku, Kagome requested that Sesshomaru train her in return she would regenerate his arm. They would train every night and ever since then the two became closer. It wasn't until Inuyasha and Kikyo were married (since her soul was returned to her.) that Kagome came to terms with her feelings for him. When Sango and Miroku were married Sesshomaru asked for her hand at there reception. Getting there wedding together was hard work. She had to get her Grandfather, Brother, Mom and friends (Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi since she told them about her travels and the believed her.) and everything but it was fun.

Shippo and Rin where the best of friends before and now that they were brother and sister they were even closer. Kohaku was one of there immediate guest, since it was known by all except Rin and Sesshomaru, that he was found of Rin. Kagome groaned and grabbed her stomach in agony. She was getting ready to hurl but she took a deep breath and headed to Sesshomaru's study. She knew why she was always sick but to keep Sesshomaru from knowing she hid the additional scent and continued on with her life. However, she was dying!

Kagome knocked on the door and waited. "Enter." She opened the door and Sesshomaru looked up to see who it was a smiled (very slightly) when he saw that it was kagome. "Sesshomaru are you finished with your work?" "Actually, I am, but I have a meeting with the Northern lands lord in the Southern Lands." Kagome's face fell and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

And meetings, forever having some kind of meeting. He always had meetings and appointments. He hasn't had an appointment with her in days! Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him and sighed when she sobbed. He knew it must be hard on Kagome that he was constantly working, especially physically, but he was doing it for them. He kissed her forehead and walked out. Kagome cried for a couple of minutes before calling for Jaken. "How long is this meeting?" "For a few hours milady." Kagome sighed and knew what she had to do. Kicking Jaken out of the room (literaly) she bagan to think. First she had to make sure the kids were far away from the house. A visit to Sango's would cheer her up.

Sesshomaru entered the castle and was surprised to not be greeted by his maids and guards. He walked around looking for everyone when he heard Kagome's voice. Following it, he ended up inside the ballroom and kagome was parading around in s short Ms. Claus outfit with high-heeled boots. Her eyes had a wild look to them and one of the maids sat him in his throne. "I dedicate this song to my neglectful husband. I know you work for the both of us, but you never asked me what I wanted. Here's a song to let you know:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever known  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...

Kagome walked around his seat rubbing against him and rubbing against his thighs trailing higher every other second. Sesshomaru had to restrain himself from taking her right there in front of everyone.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't you make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

Kagome bent over slightly and Sesshomaru had to grasp the arms of the throne to control himself which was working until kagome dipped and kicked her up her leg exposing her uncovered…to him only…

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

The heat of her body was calling to him. His beast was screaming and his normal side was begging to tackle her. Although the song did wake him think.

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need - won't you please  
bring my baby to me...

It was official. As soon as the song was over he was going to grab her and go.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever you  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

'Almost'

All I want for Christmas is you baby.

Everyone cheered and Sesshomaru grabbed her and ran to there room. Kagome was extremely happy. Finally she was going to get some. There was a God!!

Sesshomaru opened and then slammed their door shut and began kissing, licking, and nipping at her neck. Kagome moaned and arched against him. Sesshomaru sliced of her outfit and took in a deep breath. Her body was still beautiful. He trailed kisses from her neck down to her neglected area. As soon as His tongue hit that spot kagome cried out. Sesshomaru began to pleasure his mate and kagome cried tears of joy. She felt an on coming orgasm approaching when someone knocked on the door. "Milord, Lord Kuchiki has arrived for the meeting." They heard a maid say.

The feeling was gone.

Sesshomaru rose to go but kagome pinned him down. "I swear to god Sesshomaru, if you DO NOT MAKE ME SCREAM I WILL CASTRATE YOU." His beast took over from there. Flipping her over and entering her from behind Kagome cried out in pleasure. She felt complete. Sesshomaru growled and bit the junction between her heck and shoulder the same way he did when he first claimed her causing her to call out his name. Another knock was heard and Kagome was getting mad but she started bucking against him. Surprised by her actions, Sesshomaru speed up causing Kagome to stop and just moan and cry out with every thrust. Finally a loud bang was heard and kagome had enough.

Jumping up she strutted out of the room wrapped in a sheet and called for everyone to enter the hall including the visiting Lord. When they gathered she began to speak. "As you all are aware it is the holidays, Christmas to be exact. I explained that to you before. This is the first night in two months Sesshomaru and I have had sex because of the bullshit meeting and all that other stuff. And as you have known i am backed up and lately i have been a royal bitch. Now to warn you all early," her eyes began to glow pink and her hair rose up. They all stiffened at the raw power emitting off her body.

"If you all value your lives GET THE FUCK OUT!" and they all scrambled. As soon as the last maid scurried out she blushed and headed back to the room. She never cursed at someone before. As soon as she entered the room Sesshomaru pulled her to the bed and began to kiss her. Still slightly dazed from her little rant she was suddenly brought back to reality when Sesshomaru moved the sheet and slid a finger inside her. Kagome jumped and moaned and she arched her back against his chest when he pulled out and added a second finger and began thrusting into her in a moderate tempo.

Kagome was in heaven she was thrashing about and was hit full forced by her second orgasm. Panting she looked up at Sesshomaru expectantly. "Before we continue, how long do you plan on trying to hide your pregnancy?" Kagome blushed. "I was going to tell you tomorrow. It was a surprise for Christmas." He smirked and pointed to the clock she brought from her time. It read 1:00 am. "Merry Christmas Kagome." Before she had the chance to respond he entered her and thus they began there blissful first Christmas.

_MANY YEARS LATER_

"Sesshomaru," Kagome up at her husband. "How did you know I was pregnant with Koharu?" Sesshomaru smirked and answered, "The child was from my seed and there for I have a connection to the child. You can hide the scent of the child but not the scent of me." Kagome blushed at her stupidity and smiled lovingly at her children. "Momma! Koharu said _angel_" Rin chirped. Koharu turned towards them a smiled. Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Christmas was always her favorite holiday.


	6. Hitsuguya 1

Hello everyone! I decided to write a new chappie! So here you go! A lot of people liked my kagome/hidan one so I decided to pick a new pairing. So here's to SakuraBlossom24! THIS BEFORE AIZEN AND THEM LEAVE XD

Title: Yuki

Pairing: Kagome/Hitsugaya

Warnings: Flame then burn in hell. I hate flamers. You all should die. Respective criticism will be appreciated though…

**Song: Seal- Kiss from a rose.**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

Credited to: again, SakuraBlossom24

It was snowy day in Tokyo and Hitsugaya was sent on a retrieval mission. He had to capture a woman who harbored an ancient power that would help the soul society. That is what Yamamoto-sama told him to be precise. And yet, he knew how Yamamoto operated. He could make anything seem like a good plan but it would have a darker side to it. What would this woman actually do in the Seireitei? He shook his head and landed on the top of a shrine house. "From my reports, the owner's of this Shrine were brutally murdered." Hitsugaya muttered to himself. He jumped down and walked along the sides of the shrine. He continued his search and found himself in front of a koi pound. Sitting in front of it was a woman in an icy blue kimono. She had long raven hair that laid softly along snow. She looked up and Hitsugaya met a pair of blue eyes met his teal-emerald eyes with a friendly glow to them. She smiled at him, and he felt himself smiling back. "What can I do for you?" she asked him. He was going to ask her to come with him when he finally noticed something. Her aura was off.

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

"Your dead…aren't you." She smiled sadly at him but nodded none the less. "Yes, but let's move on. Why are you here?" Hitsugaya nodded towards her and prepared himself for the worst. "I have been sent here to escort you to the Soul society." He was surprised when instead of attacking she laughed. "What is so funny?" the woman stopped laughing and sighed. "Yamamoto has been trying to get me to go there for nearly a century. Why would he think you would be able to?" and just as she said that she shot an arrow at him. Hitsugaya ducked just in time and jumped away from her. Where did that arrow come from? "He didn't tell you I was a miko did he?" from the blank look on his face she assumed the answer was no. "Before we continue I would like to know who I am dealing with. I am Kagome, the Shikon miko and keeper of these grounds. I will leave when I am ready to. No one can change my decision." She said falling into a battle stance.

But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen.

"I am Hitsugaya, Tōshirō, Captain of the 10th division in the Gotei 13." "Okay then Shiro-chan, now that we got that out of the way let us continue." Slightly annoyed by the woman using that blasted annoying nickname Momo and Ukitake call him. "That's Captain to you." He said charging at her. He wasn't going to release his bankai, he should be able to take her down or knock her out in his shikai form.

Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh,  
the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
a light hits the gloom on the grave.

Hours in to the fight a panting Hitsugaya regretted his last decision. She was strong. She wasn't even breathing hard. He took a step towards her and she fainted.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say. You remain,  
my power, my pleasure, my pain.  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

He was confused, what just happened? Did she just faint. He walked over to her and picked her, noticing that not only was she as light as a feather but she was a little shorter than him. From his records, she should be at least 5"4. She looked him in the eyes with a pleasing look. Begging him silently not to take her away from the shrine; "Sorry, your time is up here." Tears ran down her face as he carried her through the portal.

But did you know,  
that when it snows,  
my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Hitsugaya was talking with Hinamori nearly a month after he brought Kagome to the Seireitei. She was left under his care after Yamamoto assigned her to the 4th division. She wasn't placed in any seat nor was she the fuku-taichou. She was the head medic. She never spoke to him since then and that made him feel like dirt. He was just doing his job, but why did he feel so bad. He couldn't explain it until Matsumoto talked to him. "Maybe it's because you like her." She said with her traded mark smile. He scoffed at the very idea but Matsumoto wasn't fooled. He would go and watch her treat other patients with a tender look in his eye. She was a very gentle woman so she wasn't very surprised that she had her own fan-club ran by Yumichika. He finds her a mixture of adorable and beautiful which people later agreed on.

Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom,  
a light hits the gloom on the grave,

He would go and watch her treat other patients with a tender look in his eye. She was a very gentle woman so she wasn't very surprised that she had her own fan-club ran by Yumichika. He finds her a mixture of adorable and beautiful which people later agreed on.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...And if I should fall, at all  
I've been kissed by a rose

She often spoke to Yachiru and Kenpachi on several different occasions and even serious captains like Byakuya, Tosen and Aizen have been seen in her company. Kagome and Nemu are usually spotted in the woods or somewhere doing nothing but sipping tea or just basking in each other's presence. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say. You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.

He found her sitting on a hill, a soft warm wind blowing. Her pale complexion was still evident though. She looked up at him and smiled coldly. That frustrated him to no end. Why was he different from all the other people.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby. But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen.

"It doesn't snow here." She said miserably. That surprised him. "I miss it. I loved the snow so much, the feel and purity of it. It makes everything seem brand new. My family was murdered. When I found them, it started snowing. I was so distraught that I never noticed that the killers where still there and they got me. Since then I would guard the shrine from thieves and when it would snow I would awaken and run the shrine. If it would snow just once I'd accept my fate here. Until then, I hate you." She got up and walked away leaving a stunned Hitsugaya.

Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave,  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.

For days Kagome completely ignored him. When ever he appeared she would leave. She could be eating a meal and just leave right in the middle of it. She would heal a patient quickly just to get away from him. He had enough. He finally came to terms with himself. He fell in love with the strange girl. Matsumoto came to him and told him that Kagome's birthday coming up and he had an idea.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,

Hitsugaya lead kagome back to the same hill from days ago and made her close his eyes. He called on his zanpakuto Hyorinmaru. The ice dragon flew to the sky with a roar and then there was silence. Kagome sitting there was getting a little annoyed when she finally she felt a little wet drop on her face. She opened her eyes and gasped. It was snowing. Little snowflakes fluttered all around her and the Seireitei. Matsumoto, who was busy drinking with Shunsui Kyōraku smiled when she noticed the snowflakes. Kagome jumped up and started dancing with the snowflakes and he watched her with a smile. "Thank you." She said to him, her eyes shinning with mirth.

Now that your rose is in bloom…

Hitsugaya was busy working on some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." He called. In walked Kagome with a basket. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat. Rangiku told me you were going to be up late." She smiled and he smiled back at her, outside it was snowing and Kagome was as happy as could be, and He would do anything to keep her happy.

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

OWARI


	7. Hitsuguya

Hey, this is another one-shot I was inspired to write because of SakuraBlossom24. um, this is also a belated valentines day one-shot so bare with me folks.

Title: Why do fools fall in love?

Summary: Valentine's Day in the Soul Society is a little different, if not better than the one celebrated in the Human world.

Pairing: Kagome/Hitsuguya

Dedicated to: SakuraBlossom24 and any other person who asked for this pairing.

Something I realize: they get older! The Shinigami that is. Oh and this is before Ichigo comes.

* * *

Sometimes, things can't be explained with logic and science. Sometimes, you have to let your heart guide you through though situations. That was something Tōshirō Hitsuguya had to learn the hard way.

It was Valentine's Day in the Soul Society. The thought of the sill holiday brought a smile to his face, because 3 valentine's days ago, he didn't even believe in love. It was all because of the newest addition to the soul society, Kagome Higurashi.

It all began when General Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai called all of the captains and lieutenants for an important meeting:

"_Thank you for joining me. I have assembled you all here because I would like you to meet the newest addition to out group. She will be in my squad as third seat as well as h__ead medic for the clinic. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and you will show her respect. She is the Shikon Miko of the sacred Shikon no Tama, and through sad events, died during the final battle over the jewel. But here she will be safe and protected and properly cared for. It was my intention to create another squad for her to run but that would disrupt the order of everything. She is too high in rank to be in the positions assigned to her but she has asked for such and I can not deny her."_

"_You flatter me way to much Yamamoto-kun." Everyone turned to see a young girl in a fire blue kimono held together with a white obi. Silver etchings and pale pink cherry blossoms covered the kimono. Long raven hair that had a bluish hue to it, shocking blue eyes and a frown on her face, everyone was formally introduced to Kagome Higurashi._

"_It's very nice to meet you all. You already know my name and I hope, over time, to learn all of yours and get to be if not friends, then at least comrades with all of you." She bowed and the other's bowed as well._

_Tōshirō couldn't take his eyes off of her. By height, she reached a little bit above his nose. "Um, how did you die?" Unohana asked. "Oh, well, during the final battle I was attacked by our enemy Naraku. He wanted to merge with me so he would be able to have complete power over the Shikon. With the help of a Miko keeping the jewel pure, he could wish on it repeatedly instead of just once. When we merged, I purified him, along with myself, in order to keep perfect balance in the world." _

"_What a sacrifice." Zaraki couldn't help but be __impressed. "When you believe in something, or wish for something, no matter what, you have to do your very best to protect it and make it come true. My wish was for my friends and family, and anyone that suffered because of the jewel, including Naraku himself, would have a second chance at life and that the Shikon Jewel would never again be used for evil. If sacrificing my life could accomplish that, I would gladly do it again, and again." She said with a bright smile._

_The room was quiet. No more questions where asked. They knew about the jewel. It was an important part of their studies while in the academy. "That is all for now. This meeting is adjourned."_

Tōshirō shook his head at the memory. She was immediately the center focus of all of the Soul Society. Everyday, she would head out to the many districts of Rukongai just to hang out with the people. The inhabitants of the society was just as enamored with as they were. Even though Squad 11 hated Squad 4 there were many reports of them being checked into the clinic with severe damages. Yachiru has also taken a liking to her. At first Yachiru called her kuro-chan but then switched to calling her nee-chan. The two of them could always be seen hanging out and playing around or poking at Gin's eyes to see if he would open them. Even,Komamura allowed her to see him with out his helmet and even let her play with his ears.

Other times, you could find her talking with Nanao and Nemu, or playing shogi with Byakuya or teasing Kaname. Zaraki could be seen trying to fight her and Rangiku and Yumichika are always buying her new clothes or accessories. Due to her new position, Kagome with the help of Unohana, started to train the squad which met no objections because they were tired of being the weakest squad. Within time, squad 4 became formidable opponents and even more fights broke out between squads 4 and 11 because of it. Now, squad for had an upper hand: they could heal themselves quickly and dive right back into fighting with no problem. She had so much attention and guys were injuring themselves just to be in her presence.

However, just about 6 times out of ten, you could see her in the fields dancing with the hell butterflies and the normal ones.

Too cute;

He was jealous. He could admit it to himself and to other people too. Well maybe not other people. He liked her. That was all there was to it. He felt something for her but it was based on her rank and beauty. It wasn't until he actually talked to her face to face that he actually realized how much he really liked her.

_She was mediating when he spotted her. "Hitsuguya-san! Would you like to join me? It's a beautiful day today!" he was going to refuse but decided to go anyway. Sitting next to her he turned and greeted her. "Hello Higurashi-sama. What are you doing out here by yourself." "Hiding. Yumi-kun and Ran-chan are trying to dress me up for this thing she decided to work on. She decided that who ever got me the best present for Valentine's Day they would win a free trip to the Human World for two. I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling but it's just that…well…never mind. And don't call me "sama" I hate those things just call me Kagome."_

_He wasn't really paying her much attention. He was too busy looking at her. Her eyes were sparkling in the sun and her hair shined, the blue in her hair coming out more because of the sun. She was wearing a red and yellow summer yukata with a matching yellow and pink obi. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and was held together by a ruby clip. Other than her painted coral pink lips, there was no other trace of make up on her face. In her ears were little butterfly earrings. "I like the earrings." He mumbled._

_Kagome looked at him blankly before nodding enthusiastically. "They were a present from my brothers. My little one got me these earrings. My older adoptive brother got me the clip, and most of the kimono's you will see me in because he thinks that it is disgraceful to walk around nothing but such finery. I just want some jeans and a T-shirt." She sighed and Tōshirō couldn't help but give her a small smile of his own. Her pout was just adorable. "NEEEEE-CHAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Kagome jumped up just in time to catch Yachiru. "Hello imouto. What's going on?" "Nothing! Ken-chan and got something for you!" Kagome turned towards Zaraki who was looking away from the two of them._

"_Let me see it then." Yachiru handed her a box and Kagome opened it slowly. It was a medium sized black, gold, and red lacquer music box. On it was gold and red cherry blossoms and a large tree that nearly made Kagome drop the box. "The Sacred God Tree." "There was a merchant selling some foreign goods. We saw this and thought you would like it! The guy told us it was from some guy named Shippo who lived in Europe a long time ago. It's locked with some strange force so we can't open it." _

_Kagome felt the tears run down her face as she opened the box and the sweet melody of 'Kataritsugu no Koto' played. Kagome fell on her knees and thanked the two of them over, and over again. "Ne-chan! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" Yachiru cried hugging her. "Ma, ma! No, I am crying tears of joy. I promise to cherish this gift and make sure no harm comes to it." Tōshirō couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked when she cried._

Of course word got out about that gift and then the onslaught began. That was all Hisagi's fault.

He didn't know what he could get her. It seemed as if everyone already gotten her everything that could be given.

"_Cheer up Taicho! I mean, yeah the other guys got her chocolate, stuff animals, jewelry, flowers, clothes, food, their hearts and tears I'm sure you would be able to find something that she likes."_

And he did eventually.

_The contest was coming to a close. Kagome was fidgeting on the throne they made her sit on and opened up gift by gift. She thanked each person who gave her gift when she spotted a box that she could swear, was not even there. Opening the box slowly the lid burst opened and a swarm of butterflies flew out of the box and flew around her then out of the room. At the bottom of the box were three pairs of jeans and 5 t-shirts. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes and she hugged her clothes to her chest._

"_Um, thanks for coming out but I have picked my winner. I choose Zaraki and Yachiru. Instead of me going to the human world, I decided to send the two of them there so they can relax for awhile. I suggest Tokyo by the way." The other's clapped sadly. They really wanted that trip. After a bit of drinking and party games, everyone cleared out._

"_Hitsuguya-san!" he turned around to see Kagome standing behind him with a grin on her face. "I wanted to let you know that you gave me the greatest gift of all and, well… I want to give you something too but you have to close your eyes." Nodding he closed his eyes. Moments seem to go by and he was about to say something when he felt soft, warm lips on his own. Opening his eyes to see a blushing close eyed Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer._

Tōshirō pilled the last of his paper work up on the table and headed out of the building and out to the field. She was waiting for him and he didn't want to keep her waiting. Using shunpo to speed his trip up, Tōshirō entered the clearing just as Kagome turned to hug him. There was a small amount of space between them because of the lump that separated them. "Have you been taking it easy?"

Kagome smiled and dragged him tot eh blanket she had set up for them. "Of course I did. It was fun having people wait on me hand on foot. Or was that the proper saying. But anyway, Ran-chan has the greatest food recipes! They were utterly delicious. She had this chocolate covered takoyaki with raisins and sauerkraut on it." Hitsuguya turned away from her and covered his mouth. "Please tell me you didn't being any of those things here." "No, I made the food. No worries." Pulling Kagome closer to him, he handed her his valentine's gift.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said as she opened the little box. Pulling out the jewel incrusted butterfly necklace, Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the check.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said back to him as the two of them watched the sunset together.

OWARI


	8. Tamaki

HEY GUY!!! I know I haven't updated this in like 4EVA!!!

But I keep getting request so I had too! So here is the newest installment of AI!

* * *

Title: I won't say I'm in love

Summary: Mori invites one of his childhood friends to an Ouran Costume party when Tamaki first sees her. Takes place before Tamaki and Haruhi have feelings for each other kay?

Pairing: Kagome/Tamaki

Dedicated to: x-moon-surfer-x (please forgive me T_T)

* * *

"Welcome, welcome one and all to Ouran's First Halloween Ball. I am your ever charming host Tamaki Suoh. Please, enjoy yourself and make merry!" everyone applauded and rushed off to partake in the festivities going on both inside and outside. It was both Hunny and Haruhi's idea to have this grand festive and even Kyoya was grinning as he jotted down notes in his black book. Since this was hosted by the host club the party had a theme which was supposed to be from either a movie or and Anime.

Tamaki, dresses as Howl from _Howl's moving castle,_ was a sight to be seen. Girls wear fainting on the spot as they gazed at him. He looked positively wicked, just like the powerful wizard.

Kyoya decided to dress up as Haji from _Blood+_, Hikaru and Kaoru and a Wicked tweedle- dee and tweedle dum from _Alice in Wonderland _and Mori decided that he would come as Prince Endymion from _Sailor Moon_.

Haruhi, his sweet precious daughter came as Snoopy. No one really understood her costume, until she explained to them that it was from an American Halloween classic, Charlie Brown. She brought it in for them to watch and Hunny loved it! It was either that or a witch again.

Tamaki was playing the ever loving host while rambling on about what he was going to do first as everyone slowly slipped away from him.

Mori told them that he was bringing an old friend from the Dojo to the party that he wanted them to meet. Hunny was dead pan on them meeting him, although they never did tell them his name.

Hunny came running over to him dressed as Cupid. He aims and fires a fake arrow at Tamaki and runs off laughing. Playing along Tamaki ran off to catch him when he ran into someone. "I beg your pardon!" said an anxious yet soft voice. Tamaki, now recovered from the collision, looked down to see deep blue eyes looking back up into his own.

"I didn't mean to crash into you like that. I was just in a hurry. I am trying to find a friend of mine." Tamaki smiled and grasped her hand. "I, Tamaki Suoh, will help you find your missing friend. What does she look like?" the girl frowned but answered, "Well, _HE _is tall and has dark hair…" Tamaki nodded and began looking around the room. Looking back at the girl, he couldn't place her costume. It was a form fitting white gown with a butterfly bow design in the back.

She has a long staff and her long silver hair was pulled into what looked like two meat balls, one on each side of head. "Yes, this is my natural hair color. I am Neo Queen Serenity from _Sailor Moon_ minus the blond hair because sometimes she is portrayed with silver hair." She smiled at him and that's when he noticed the moon in the middle of her forehead. She looked stunning in that gown and he felt his cheeks burning. She reminded him of a girl he ran into while at the wall picking out snacks.

She had long silver hair and pretty eyes and her name…

Well, he couldn't remember her name. But, she stole the last box of chocolate pocky!

The two of them searched the entire ball room before she dashed off suddenly and was lifted in the air by Mori. "Takashi! You found me." The smile on her face was bright and warm, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Aa." He said as he set her down. People began to look at the two of them as Kagome dragged him off to the dance floor to waltz.

"Look how beautiful she looks. Are they dating?" a girl asked. Tamaki watched them dance and could only watch her as she seemed to float around the room instead of dancing. He felt a pain in his heart that he never felt before. It was the most bizarre feeling he has ever felt.

When they finished dancing, Hunny dragged Kagome over to meet them, and Tamaki felt his cheek heat up all over again. "Hello. My name is Kagome Taisho. Nice to meet you." She bowed and smiled at them.

He could swear his heart stop beating. He recognized that name instantly.

"So Kagome-san, what brings you to Ouran?" Kyoya asked. "Oh! Takashi invited me. I just moved back from China and literally ran into him on the street! He invited me the party so I could meet his friends. It's so nice to see him playing nice. He was such a meanie during our training years!" Kagome said grinning.

"Training years?" One of twins asked her. Kagome nodded. "You didn't know. Me-chan was called Akuma no Joou (Devil Queen or Demon Queen) for years! She trained hard in Nitōjutsu and Tojutsu while learning Kendo from Takashi!" Hunny said hugging her. "I love your costume. Who made your gown?" Kaoru asked touching the material. "My mother and I did. She used to be a tailor/dressmaker on her spare time but now that she's running that boutique while my father is working his company, she doesn't have to anymore."

Haruhi came over and looked at her. "Sugoi…you look just like her. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She said bowing. Kagome smiled and ruffled her hair in a Moriesque (not a really word) kind of way. "Thank you. I was hoping that I would meet you dressed as girl but not as snoopy. You look adorable!" she cried and hugged her. Haruhi blushed at the contact but didn't do anything to push her away.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly dragged Haruhi off.

"So, do you and Mori cosplay often?" Tamaki asked suddenly. Kagome looked at him blankly before shaking her head no. "This was our first time actually. He makes a stoic Prince but he is still gallingly handsome, no?" Kagome said as Mori nudged her slightly. "It's true. All those girls used to crowd around the Dojo everyday. Even on Sunday!" Kagome said with a shrug.

The two of them walked off the dance again and Tamaki felt his blood burn. Why, why was he so angry?

"You like her don't you?" Kyoya said offhandedly, catching him by surprise. "Like her?" Kyoya nodded. "I've been watching you since she entered the room. You never been in love before have you? I always wanted to know how a guy could start a club based on love and affection when he never felt the sting of it himself. Not counting the Pocky girl you keep bringing up." And with that he walked away.

Tamaki was surprised. He didn't even know the girl but being away from her for so long made him hurt.

Marching over to where the two off them where dancing he cleared his throat and asked if he could dance. Mori nodded and Tamaki took his place. As the two of them Dance, he couldn't help but smile as she giggled on every spin. There was something about this girl, and he was going to find out what it was.

When the song ended, Kagome dragged him outside and the two of them went one ach ride together. Even all the roller coasters which, at the very end the Host gang had to bring him his bear and comfort him while Kagome was laughing at him. She was a jewel. And yet, she was chipped. She wasn't perfect. She was just playful.

Suddenly, a clocked figure grabbed Tamaki and stuffed him into a small room. "Quickly, change your clothes, the stage play is beginning!" confused, Tamaki changed his clothes and was pushed back outside. Gazing down at his clothing, he was dressed in a pale lavender Tuxedo, had on a black wig and a white mask over his eyes.

People turned to look at him as he walked back over to Kagome only for her to be snatched up by a blur. People gasped in horror as the blur stopped on top of the carosel holding on to Kagome who fainted. The moon shined down on the tall man whose silver hair was blowing in the wind.

"If you want the Princess, you will come to the tower alone." And disappeared.

Severaly girls cried out in glee at the battle that was going to take place "It's just like Prince Diamond and Tuxedo Mask all over again!"

"Go Sempai!"

Tamaki rushed off to the tower and started searching for Kagome. "Tamaki." He turned to see Kagome standing right behind him. "Oh your safe! Who was that anyway!?" Tamaki cried hugging her to death. The sense of dread that washed over him vanished completely. "Oh him? that was my Brother Inuyasha. He must have forgotten to take his ADHD medicine and was watching sailor moon reruns. Sorry about that."

Tamaki looked at her blankly before patting her on the head. "So, how about some pocky?" she asked handing him a box of chocolate pocky. Tamaki looked at the box, then her again and gasped. "The pocky bandit! I knew you looked familiar some how." "How am I a bandit? You were busy rolling on the ground since you found a box, and I grabbed it." She said with a sniff.

The two of them looked at each other and laughed.

"So why are you dressed as King Endymion?" Tamaki looked down at his outfit before grabbing her hand. "Maybe this is a premonition of the future?"

Kagome smiled. "Then our future must not look so great because I happen to like haughty magicians."

The silence that fell between was sudden until Tamaki passed out.

* * *

"So that's how you and Papa met? Aunty Haruhi's story was much more romantic!" cried a little girl. "Yeah! And what was with Uncle Yashie? Is he retarded Mommy?" asked a little boy.

Kagome smiled as she popped out the video tape of their fateful encounter. She was going to have to thank Kaoru and Hikaru for not only voicing Tamaki's thoughts (which were dead on) but for also recording the entire thing.

The two of them, after Kagome transferred to Ouran, began courting each other (after she asked him out.). The two of them had some hardships (manly because of his stupidity) but they loved each other dearly. 10 year later, married and running Ouran and a successful clothing line (via Kagome and her mother), and four kids later. Kagome was living her fairytale dream.

And every Halloween, Tamaki was dressed as some kind of Magician, and Kagome always came a Princess.

"Sayu, Haruka, Takuro, and Mamoru. I know that our life story seemed like some very lamely and quickly written fanfic, but that's what happened. Now, give me a kiss, say your prays and then lights out." The children groaned but did as they were told. She kissed them and tucked them into bed and left the room.

Quietly entering her room, she spotted Tamaki at the desk in the corner going over some bills. She charged, leapt into the air and was caught. "You know, you have really good reflexes." She said as he set her down in his lap. "No, I just have a very predictable wife." Kagome giggled and kissed him. "Want some pocky?" she asked tilting her head. "Kagome, you really have to lay off that stuff." He said as she slithered out of his lap. "I had Quadruplets the other month and I can't enjoy a box of pocky?"

Tamaki sighed, opened the locked safe next to him and tossed her a box. "Think of it like this, what if I never stole that box of pocky away from you?" she said eating the sticks at lightning speed.

"Then you would have never met your magician."

* * *

sadly, because I was sick, this is what I was able to come up with. I promise to write a MUCH betterone soon!


	9. AN

Hey everyone. As you know, I HAVE NEVER posted an A/N in all my days, but this one, I just had too. I got a PM by one of the people on this site, and a very mean anonymous review on two of my other stories, and no I just have the passion to update certain stories anymore.

With that said, I would like to apologize for my crappy writing, especailly since when I first started writing I was only 11 years old and in the 6th grade….i would like to apologize to all my fans and supporters who stood by me and urged me to keep writing after my boyfriend died a couple of years ago. I would like to thank all of you with the bottom of my heart.

I would also like to apologize for my shitty writing.

For now, I will just be reading other people fics and updating at least two stories, my yugioh-inu x-over and my naruto-inu x-over. The others will be deleted and maybe restarted/revised with thin at least a year.

My feeling were not taken into consideration when these two people wrote that horrible PM/Review, and it completely stripped me of my confidence. So, witht that said.

I bid you good day, and thank you for supporting me so much. I'm not quitting (even though I really want) I'm just taking a long hiatus…

Love always,

Shiori Yume

Shiroi Hana

Shiori Hana, The Lady Kazekage

Shiori Abarai Sohma


	10. Kondo Isao

AH! I've been dying to try this one since the dawn of time! Well not really, but still, I like this one.

* * *

Title: Picking your nose at a wedding is only good luck if you wipe it on the bride/Flaws and All

Pairing: Kondo (Gintama)/Kagome

Summary: Finally over Otae, Kondo finds himself falling in love with a new kabuki-cho resident, but he doesn't want to scare her off like with Otae, so he tries to be different.

* * *

There was a cloud of gloom surrounding the shinsegumi headquarters.

Kondo finally gave up on Otae.

While the others were glad, for it was a hard thing to watch their leader be beaten half to death, the others were worried. Hijikata and Sougo, well more on Sougo's part, decided not to fight until the problem with Kondo was resolved. They never saw their captain so depressed before.

Kondo sighed and lay down on the cool tatami floor, kicking his feet up on the table.

What was it about him that scared Otae so much? Was it his immense masculine prowess? His manly physique? His awesome charm and wit?

"Sougo…"Kondo called softly. Okita walked over to Kondo and gazed down at the forlorn man. "What?"

"Why do you think Otae dislikes me so much?" Kondo asked sincerely.

He just chose the wrong person to be sincere too.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have admitted to her that you have a hairy ass? Or maybe you shouldn't have taken the words of a bar worker so seriously. Just because she said she would love the man with a hairy ass no matter what did not mean that she would love YOU. She was only saying that for a better tip. Also, why do you like such an un-cute, violent tomboy like that anyway? She's beastly.

"Plus, why would you propose to her? You didn't even try and get to know her, or the fact that her brother is the man of the house. You didn't even know where she lived until you stalked her all the way to her home. I think the stalking blew all chances of getting with her. You were pretty much like the roach that survived a nuclear holocaust. You wouldn't give her space to breathe, and you just kept crawling on her wall.

"Also…" Hijikata decided to intervene at that point because now their captain was curled up in the fetal position crying his eyes out.

Slamming the doors shut, Hijikata started to yell at Sougo. "Why would you tell him all of things Sougo! You're not helping the situation at all."

"Neither are you by being alive, but alas here you stand." Sougo said taping his chin while his other hand started to rise towards his sword.

* * *

Kagome was closing down for the evening.

Her first night working at a newly built bar landed her with nearly 10,000 yen in tips.

It was a good thing that she could hold her liquor.

Smiling, as the last few patrons tripped and slouched out the door, Kagome started to wipe off the table when she noticed someone still sitting in the back. There was a massive depressing aura around him.

"Oh, Kagome-chan." Kagome turned to see one of the other barmaids waving over to her. "Mizuki-chan, who is that man in the back?" Mizuki said and shook her head.

"That's Kondo-san. He's the captain of the shinsegumi. Recently, he was trying to court this barmaid on the other side of kabuki-cho. Well, she finally told him to leave her alone and he's been here every night since. Why don't you go talk to him? You're very good at it." Mizuki said handing her a bottle of sake. Kagome nodded and walked towards the man.

Kondo didn't even see the young girl approach him or sit down across from him.

"Kondo-san. You must be hurting severely. But you should drown your sorrows with sake. You should use this as a stepping stone and try pursuing someone else."

"There is no one else. Who will love me and my hairy ass?" Kondo asked, finally looking up and had to hold in a gasp.

"Someone. There is someone in the world for everyone! No one should have to go without love. Just because you have a hairy…um…butt, doesn't mean that you should be unloved because of it. Just wax it to keep the hair in control.

"I mean to say, there are certain qualities that a person could change about themselves in order to be attractive and what not. However, no one should have to do anything drastic. If it comes down to that, then the other person doesn't deserve you. You shouldn't have to do anything extreme just to please the other person. You'd be better off single." She finished with a bright smile that had Kondo smiling back.

She was extremely pretty. Wide, exotic blue eyes were sparkling with mirth. A heart shaped face and pert peach pink lips. She had a dainty nose and long lashes. She had curly bangs that hung just above her eyebrows.

As she stood he was able to get a better look at her. She was wearing a beautiful red and gold kimono with a sun yellow kimono. On the kimono was a golden dragon in the back and little golden cherry blossoms all over it. Her hair, long and raven colored with a blue tint, was pulled back into a high ponytail and decked with golden clips.

"Oh, yeah, my brother sends me full sets of clothing for the week. I try and tell him not to send me elaborate kimonos and things but he refuses for me to look like…well…everyone else." She said with a dainty shrug.

"Well, I have to head off now Kondo-san. Take care!" she said walking away.

"Hey wait! Don't you want your tip?" Kagome turned around and gave him such a bright smile that he could feel his face warm. "I don't take tips from friends. The advice and drink were on the house. Goodnight."

And she left. It was then did he realize that he didn't get her name.

* * *

Kondo would talk to the lovely barmaid everyday without fail, and each time he forgot to ask for her name.

When he went on patrol, he looks out for her, but never spotted her.

He was falling in love again, and fast.

But, what if...what if he scared her off like he did with Otae? He was on his P's and Q's with her, but he was worried. He refused to stalker her on her way home from work.

The men at the shinsegumi were happy that Kondo was returning to his lively self, but there was still something off about him.

"You're in love aren't you?" Hijikata said shaking his head.

"Again? With who?" Okita asked while polishing his bazooka.

"A barmaid…"

* * *

Kondo was worried. He'd been to the bar at least 4 times during the week and there was no barmaid to greet him.

He grew worried. He didn't say anything that would have scared her off did he?

"Kondo-san!"

Kondo turned to see the barmaid in question waving at him from the door.

"Hi, i was out of town for the last few days. My brother things he is indestructable and managed to get the whole manor, including himself, sick. Mizuki-chan gave me the rest of today off since i just back in. Would you like to take a walk with me?" he nodded.

As the two of them walked around Kabuki-cho, people greeted Kagome and started offering her deals on food and clothing. "Not today guys! You know I shop on Fridays." she said smiling. Kondo could only admire her as children came running to her, offering her flowers and hugs.

She'd make a great mother.

"Nee-chan!" Kondo and Kagome turned to see a bright blueeyed girl come barreling towards her. "Ah, Kagura-chan! i haven't seen you in such a long time. have you been a good girl?"

"Nope!" she cried happily rubbing her face against her stomach.

"Where is Gin-san and Shin-chan?" she asked. Kondo started to feel ill. If the yorozuya guys were around the would expose him.

"I don't know. It's just me and Sadaharu right now uh-huh." while the two of them talked Kondo slinked off.

* * *

"Let me ask you a question Miss. Would you date someone if they had a hairy ass?"

She beamed at him and nodded.

"You can always shave. Why would I let that affect me? It's not like we're going to have sex on the first date. I would never have known about it if you didn't tell me. If anything, you shouldn't tell people you have a hairy butt if it's that bad, you should just shave and go about your day."

"So you're saying that, by me telling females about my hairy ass has doomed me?"

"Pretty much so. That's actually way to much information. Try to start polite conversations like, "'that was a lovely sunset tonight."

"Did telling you about my ass ruin any chances with you?" she looked at the slumped man and smiled. "The only way you can ruin that chance is if you don't ask."

"Hey Kagome, We need you at table six!" Mizuki yelled.

"Coming,!" and Kondo watched as his hostess ran off to tend to another patron.

* * *

he asked and she said yes.

Kondo smiled at the petite woman at his side. The two of them had a picnic in the park were she got to meet the other shinsengumi memebers before the had to go on patrol. She loved every member and actually slapped Toushi for beating on Yamazaki.

She was welcomed whole heartedly. Especially from Sougo.

She accepted everything about him, flaws and all, and he finally got what he wanted. Much to the surprise of many people. It was no secret that she was a member of one of the elite families of Edo and if they planned on going any further in their life together, then he'd have to go through her family.

He looked down to see his little secret princess drift to sleep. "Rest well Kagome." He liked where the two of them were at right now in the relationship.

And to make sure it stayed that way, he kept an extra large bottle of Nair on hand.

* * *

The reason I chose him is because, there are many times when Kondo is comepletely smart and or, very serious and I wanted to capture that, instead of his sillyness. Don't ask why it took him so long to a find out her name.


End file.
